Diabolik Lovers: The Unforgettable Revenge
by XxGalaxyburstxX
Summary: "Sometimes, things which are dead should stay dead." Is what Yui felt when she first saw the Sakamakis. Pain, fear, sadness was always what she felt. All she wants is to go home. But yet, home is never the same when the person you love wants to kill you. Now Yui is plotting. The Unforgettable Revenge of the Century, is right around the corner.


**Where it all begins**

Yui's P.O.V

I never wanted this. Any of this. I just wanted to be normal, finish High School, hang out with friends, spend time with family, smile. But that's too much to ask. I've been told that, that is selfish. And maybe I am too selfish.. to ask much from the UNDEAD.

 **SHEREEKKK!**

I jolted and look at the door. Must be the bats. Aha. Only a fool would think was the call for our first meal. Bats, Garlic, Sunlight, Crosses.. None which were shown on the Documentaries about Vampires I used to watch as a child worked. The end result, hopelessness and fear. As if a human can live here.. thank goodness no human live here...

I stood up and walked to the dresser. "A lost soul..A ugly beast walking around in the Earth!" I screamed as the mirror cracked. Wet... My cheeks feel wet. I brushed my cheek, only to see a teardrop resting on my hand. "Ah.. I've not seen you in ages..." I smiled at the teardrop. Ever since I have become a vampire, the only face I have put up with is a stern face. I never smiled nor cry for months. I'm kind of happy to know that my eyes still twinkle and my tears are warm.

"Well its time for Dinne- ...Breakfast..."

I exit my room and walked down the eerie mansion's hallway. Dragging my hair on the dark velvet carpet. Everything started to speed up once I became a demon. My hair has grown longer this past month, I am taller and my... my breast size increased... The boys pointed that out...

"Yui!"

Tsk... Keep your posture.. don't try to fight... "Y-Yes?" I called out.

"OI! What's taking you so long?! Reiji kept bugging me to come get you!" The red head vamp walked out of the shadows and his vibrant green eyes was glued to mine.. Ayato if you could call.

"I'm sorry.. I was just showering.." I tried my best to lie but there wasn't much of a chance on me succeeding. But my lies have fooled the males many of times. Maybe its a talent I discovered?  
 **GOOD. SOOO GOOD. MY LIES CAN FOOL A HEART. WHAT FOOLS THEY ARE.**

"Hmph! You should have asked me to help!" Ayato smirked.

"No thank you.. We should go have out food now.." I turned on my heels and walked down the stairs. **DISGUSTING.. DISGUSTING CREATURES.**

I entered the main dining hall to see the males sitting down and Reiji staring at me. He doesn't scare me anymore. He would think that after these years of me living here and him glaring at me, would still send shivers down my spine. But it doesn't anymore. He is lucky I act scared for him.

"I'm sorry for my late presence" I bowed politely and raised my head. Reiji kept staring but in his eyes, he was smirking. I took my seat next to Ayato's seat. I glanced at his plate to see that he has finished his meal. Thank goodness... I don't have to keep up with his nonsense but I am still sitting next to his blood brother, Laito.

Laito glanced at me and gave me a cheerful smile, tilting his hat as a greeting. Now, don't think he is nice, he is just plotting a plan.

"Pleasant to see you, Laito-sama.." I smiled and he smirked back. **SMIRK ALL YOU WANT, FOOL. ONE DAY I SHALL WIPE THAT SMIRK FROM YOUR FACE**.

"Ah~ You practiced, haven't you? You finally got the "sama" right~ I'll reduce your pain level today~" he whispered into my ear.

When Laito says something, I found out that he means it. Sexual. Anything sexual, he has done. He had harassed me, abused me, rape me... But yet I cant do anything. Yet.

Laito reacts when I flirt back with him or play cheeky but I am not trying that again.

I looked down at my meal and saw that my whole meal was just related to cranberries. Which made me cringe. "Um. May I know the cook who prepared this meal?" I asked, looking at Reiji.

"I prepared it." Reiji looked at me, "and I expect you to finish it."

"Well I am not hungry." I said firmly as I stood up.

"You will finish as I say!" Reiji raised his voice.

But he knew that if he had laid a finger on me, his head would have been ripped from his next by his Father. "Reiji. I expect you to not raise your voice at me at thing I do not prefer to eat. The consequences are crucial." I glared.

"URUSAI!" Subaru banged the table.

I wanted to pounce on them but I tried my best to calm. I dont want to ruin the **MASTER PLAN.**

"I am very sorry.." I bowed and sat down. If I want the plan to work, I need to finish this.

I took a spoonful of cranberry and raised it to my mouth. I hate the smell... this is the reason why my blood had been sweeter and the boys have been attacking me. I don't want anymore..

As I open my mouth, I heard the honking of the limousine. Thank goodness.

Everyone rose from their seats and walked out the dining hall. I let out a sigh of relief and rose from my seat. I walked to the door and opened it, only to see myself bump into someone.

"Ah.. sorry..." I looked to see who it was and it was Shuu. "S-Shuu kun..." I stared at the blonde.

"Shut up." he commanded and walked away.

So much for being nice and apologizing. Wouldn't it have been nice to have been said "No, its okay" I've not been told that since the day I came here. Father was always so very gentle and forgiving. But going home will lead me to death even though I have experienced it many times before. Am I just too afraid to die? Or am I just too afraid of being killed by my own father?

Father.. I wonder if you have received the letters I tried so very hard to send.. Do you know that I am hurting everyday? Do you know how much I wished on my birthday for you? Do you know how hard it is to please life? I hope you don't. I know you are in pain. And I don't want you to feel that way no more. I wish you knew that I will make you proud.. they will be sorry... Father, I hope that in my second life, you will accept me. That you will look beyond what I am and know that I am still Yui...

Tears started leaking from my eyes. I ran to a corner and hid. Taking big breathes, I tried to calm myself. **A CRYBABY CANT STOP WHAT IT IS BORN TO DO**. Yes, A Crybaby is what I am. The one who cant stop when something is just too much. But crying keeps me sane. But the tears of others just makes me want to laugh. I will make father proud. I will. I will remove the Sakamakis from this world.

"Sometimes.. Things which are dead should stay dead..."

 _ **Writers note***_

Well I hope you enjoyed that chapter! I have been really addicted to horror and murder recently. My new career, serial killer. But I was like "I should make more Diabolik Lovers fanfics cause my love for diabolik lovers is slipping" so I changed it~ I tried my best to not make it so typical. Maybe the outcome is still typical XD But the weird caps like " **DISGUSTING...DISGUSTING CREATURES** " is actually something I added to Yui. Cause many of us have those demons in us which weigh us down so I decided to maybe add that to her which makes it a little more interesting~? Anyways! I had fun making this and I hope you guys like it! BYE!


End file.
